Bentou
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Espero mi bentou de mañana, no me gustan los dulces ni las masas, además me gustan los tomates.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Bentou.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: **"Bentou" es el habitual almuerzo japonés que se lleva en una cajita.

* * *

**Bentou.**

Suspiró pesadamente, en realidad no sabía cómo había llegado a aquella situación, lo único que sabía es que todos pensaban que era un chico cuando en realidad era una chica. Bueno, en realidad tenían razón, a sus trece años las niñas no estaban totalmente desarrolladas y aunque ella aún estaba en desarrollo su cuerpo tenía una forma de por sí voluptuosa lo que le había obligado a colocarse ropas anchas y poco femeninas.

También tenía el cabello corto, lo único era su flequillo recto ya que su corte era un poco desprolijo y rebelde, el problema era su voz, era aguda y baja por lo que no entendía cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que era un chico tímido, bueno, sí era tímida pero eso no daba para que creyeran que era un chico, ¿cierto?

Suspiró sonoramente de nuevo, como era nueva en la clase nadie lo sabía y para su lástima su nombre no era del todo femenino, cualquiera confundiría a una Hinata chica con un Hinata chico, ¿cierto?

A quién engañaba, su primera impresión fue un asco y su primer día también lo era, apena estaban en el primer receso y ya sentía que quería cambiar de escuela. ¿Cómo podían confundirla así?, su autoestima había caído por los suelos, ella sabía que no era femenina pero ¿por qué todos afirmaban de que era un chico?

– Hyuuga. – Levantó su clara mirada hasta posarla en el chico frente a ella, lo vio con extrañeza pues él fue el único de la clase con quien no habló más de dos palabras. – Hinata. – Se sonrojó levemente, apenas se conocían y ya decía su nombre sin honoríficos, cualquiera creería que tenían una relación íntima. ¡Por Dios!, ¡Apenas tenían 13 años! , ¿Qué estaba pensando?

- U-Uchiha… Sasuke-san. – Susurró, ella también recordaba su nombre. - ¿De-Desea algo? – Preguntó, el moreno sonrió al confirmar lo que ya sabía.

– Hmp, es increíble que crean que eres un chico. – La chica lo miró con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa de nuevo.

- ¿U-Usted sabe que soy chica? – Preguntó dejando ver cierta emoción en su voz.

El moreno sonrió. – Es demasiado obvio. – Respondió casual tomando asiento junto a la morena. – En esa clase casi todos son unos idiotas.

La morena sonrió levemente, sentía que aquellas palabras la reconfortaban como si el chico le dijera "No pareces un chico, en realidad eres una linda chica". – Gracias. – Agradeció bajo.

– Hmp. – Bufó él, había sentido un poco de preocupación por la chica, cuando vio cómo los de su clase la trataban de niño fue algo bastante incómodo. – Mañana ven con uniforme… - Y esa era la razón por la cual la habían confundido, la chica se había ido su primer día de clases en ropa casual por lo que todos la confundían con un chico, vaya problema.

La morena asintió sonrojada, en realidad le daba pavor pensar en cómo reaccionarían todos cuando se dieran cuenta que era una chica. – Lo haré. – Susurró probando otro bocado de su almuerzo, el moreno fijó su mirada en el bentou de la chica.

– Eso se ve bien… - Soltó recordando que no había comprado nada para almorzar.

– Uhm… - La morena se sonrojó, le había entrado una vergüenza terrible por la sola idea de compartir su almuerzo con él. – P-Puedes tomar si quieres… - Susurró extendiéndole su propio almuerzo al chico, con la mirada baja para ocultar su rostro y sus rojas mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. – Bien. – Tomó un trozo de pollo y lo metió a su boca. Se sorprendió bastante por el sabor. – Sabe bien. – La chica sonrió con emoción al ver que le había gustado ofreciéndole comer más. - ¿Quién lo hizo? – Preguntó sintiendo celos por un bentou como aquel.

– Uhm, yo lo hice… - Susurró ella recobrando el color en sus mejillas. – T-Te haré uno mañana… p-por agradecimiento.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, esa chica era rara, él no había hecho nada especial para que le hicieran un bentou pero la verdad era que no quería desaprovechar un almuerzo así, estaba cansado de comer panes de la cafetería. – Eres rara. – Soltó dejando ver un tono de diversión en su voz, las mejillas de la chica se encendieron igualando el rojo de sus mejillas a los tomates de su bentou. – Eso me gusta.

Y si el rojo anterior había sido brillante éste rojo que habían tomado las mejillas de la chica le hacían parecer un semáforo. A Sasuke le provocó reír un poco y es que por fin había conocido una chica que no había tratado de coquetearle, no había hablado y hablado sobre cosas estúpidas y no lo había envenenado con su bentou. Sí, tuvieron un buen comienzo, el comienzo de ambos.

Algo le decía que esa chica se enamoraría de él, y ¿por qué no?, tal vez él de ella también. – Espero mi bentou de mañana, no me gustan los dulces ni las masas, además me gustan los tomates. – La chica asintió aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– M-Me esforzaré para que te guste…

El moreno sonrió.

Sí, tal vez ahora sus días serían más divertidos con esa chica cerca y sus bentous.

* * *

** Eh, ¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí dando señales de que aún sigo viva. La verdad no sé porqué escribí este pequeño shot XD sólo sé que ayer me quedé sin internet y del aburrimiento escribí esto, ¿pueden creerlo?, mis inspiración viene cuando estoy totalmente aburrida. En fin, espero les haya gustado y... que de alguna forma haya sido lindo porque no es muy especial pero siempre quise que a Hinata la confundieran con un chico XD lo sé, lo sé, soy bastante rara... pero así me quieren XD**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto y traerles algún otro shot que salga de mi aburrimiento. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
